Kocaria
|regional_language(s) = French (Since 1300), English (Since 2011)|denonym = Kocarian|government = Federal parliamentary|president = Nikita Yashitizhnava (Никита Яшитижнава)|history = |religious_group(s) = 98% Orthodox 2% Atheism|image1 = Kocaria Map.png|anthem = Kocaria (Косэрия)|iso_3166_code = RK|internet_tld = .rk|largest_city = Kartav (Картав)|vice_president = Katerina Ichezhva (Катэрина Ичэжва)|population = 47,826,625 (2020 estimate)|currency = Kocarian roble|time_zone = UTC+3|date_format = mm/dd/yyyy|drives_on_the = right}} Kocaria (/koʊˈsi:riə/) (Kocarian: Косэрия; Koseriya), officially known as Republic of Kocaria (Kocarian: Рэпублика Косэрия; Republika Koseriya), is a country in Europe, bordered north to Russia. History Prehistory (230 BC-1655) Russian discovery (1655-1877) In 1655, the Russians discovered an isloated land above Russia. They named it "Kocaria" and many Russians immigrated there and created a language similar to Russian called Kocarian. Democratic Republic of Kocaria (1877 and the democrats would gloat-1922) In 1877, the Kocarians wanted an independent country, so they fought with the Russians. The Russians then surrendered in December 1877 and became independent. Kocaria was established as a "democratic republic" by Ivan Tozhklav. It was one of the richest countries in the world, but only 60% of the population were rich. The poor stayed on guest houses. Kocarian SSR (1922-1991) Kocarian ASSR (1922-1952) In 1922, the Soviets forced the Kocarians to join the Soviet Union. Kocaria then became an ASSR. In 1932, the Soviets destroyed all the guest houses for the poor. Kocarian SSR (1952-1991) In 1952, they changed their name and flag, to match other SSRs' flags. In 1977, they finally adopted their own anthem called, "The Soviets shall never fall according to we Kocarians". In 1982, television first appeared in the SSR with Tuzhniyy Soviet TV1 and Tuzhniyy Soviet TV2 were launched, and back then only 25% of people in the SSR watched TV. Modern Kocaria (1991-present) In 1991, Kocaria gained independence, and the USSR broke up. The first president, Mikhail Trochnov, banned communism to make sure everyone doesn't get poor. Religion is legalized and most people are Christian. Kocaria was admitted to the UN in 1993, and became an ally of the US, even though it has okay relations with Russia. And due to them being Christian, Kocaria doesn't recognize gay marriage, also banned homosexuality. Satanism is also banned. Media The national state-owned broadcaster is Kocarian State Television and Radio (Kocarian: Косэрски Госудэрстваная Дэлэвизиэн ит Радио; Koserski Gosudestvanaya Delevizien it Radio), and it operates over 8 channels. The two original terrestrial channels are TVKoserski (ДВКосэрски) and Alter Television (Алтэр Дэлэвизиэн). The other 5 main terrestrial channels are Xabari (Хабари), Kartav Channel (Картав Канал), ETV (ЭДВ), Channel One (Перви Канал; Pervi Kanal; lit. First Channel), and 2TV (ДаваДВ). There film companies are Tuzhniyy Film Studios, Kocfilm, Vladimir Films. People/Trends *Kocaria had banned homosexuality, like Russia. Because of they are very religious and most people are Christians. *The alcohol drinking age is 20. *The marriage age for men is 25, and for women is 22. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Kocaria Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:European Union Category:Federal republics Category:Member states of the Commonwealth of Independent States Category:1991 Category:1991 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:Republics